


In The Future

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragon lord is victor, I just really liked it and let my mind wander, M/M, based on a comic, confused Jack is cute, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Based on a comic by rail-way on Tumblr.Five years after the conflict started, and a year and a half since their last Wu, a new Shen Gong Wu has activated to bring about a reunion in a way.But they weren't expecting Jack Spicer.AKA I really liked the art and plot of the comic so I continued it.
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://c0nji.tumblr.com/post/71436895635/crazycatshipper-rail-way?fbclid=IwAR2lOKnDGDFyI0KoUhpSl_6N2fTxlppyyYH7Qfprn-tYDey-PNQv-WK-XuU
> 
> This is the only version of the Comic I could really trace, so the original creator may be wrong. I hope it's not because I love the look and story and everything about it! However, I am fairly sure this is the correct artist (rail-way). They just don't have it posted on their tumblr anymore, but I found it on c0nji's either way. Hope you all enjoyed!

As the gods would dictate, the mortal children have grown into fine young adults.

Today was the fifth anniversary of the modern Xiaolin/Heylin battle, and surprisingly, a Wu was activated on that day for the first time in almost a year and a half. Of course there were still battles to get Wu back and all that nonsense, but the Monks had pretty much all the Wu aside from the most important and dangerous (those went to Chase Young), and also the Monkey Staff (who else has it?).

And so, the monks headed off to the location of the Wu, which was somewhere in Australia. Easily, Chase and Wuya had arrived first, and the Xiaolin Dragons soon after. Quickly, they engaged each other. Chase was the first to speak in this exchange.

  
“So, our paths finally cross again.” He said with an evil chuckle to lead him into his sentence.

“You don’t intimidate us anymore, Chase!” Rai countered cockily, the rest of the monks by his side, waiting for the battle to start.

“Brash words for a leader. Didn’t Fung teach you humility?” Chase mocked.

“I have it.” Rai paused for a moment, a smirk lifting his face. “But I don’t bow to power junkies.” He sneered.

Suddenly, a new voice chimed in, surprising everyone. This voice was familiar, but no one could place it until they looked.

“Hey! Don’t forget about me!” Jack Spicer called, now a true evil genius in the business world. “Sorry. We gotta make it quick.” He said, not even blinking. “I have a client calling at 10.”

Suddenly, everyone was staring at the albino man, who had finally grown into his skin. Jack Spicer was now an incredibly handsome man, even with his eyeliner mark and goggles. No one could deny that they wanted Jack Spicer anymore.

Quickly, Wuya spoke up. “I saw him first, you know.” She muttered to Chase, who responded immediately.

“Touch him and you’re dead.”

“You don’t even like him!”

“Neither do you!”

The two Heylin immortals bickered as Jack sighed, standing nearest to the monks. “Geez, what’s up with them-?” He started, noticing the Xiaolin lean close to him.

Jack looked over at the adult-ish warriors, concerned.

“Do you even know how to please a man?” Chase asked from behind the group of teens.

“Do you?” She asked, frowning.

Jack backed up quickly, smoothing out his nice black jacket from under the straps of his Helipack.

“What the fuck is up with all of you?” Jack questioned, seeing that even Omi was drooling over him. He took another step back and met with someone’s chest. Squeaking, he looked up and saw Chase Young’s very handsome face. His cheeks turned a dark red, but he quickly moved away from the man. “I have no idea what is going on, but I’m getting the Wu and running.” He said, gracefully taking off with his Helipack and soaring above them. It didn’t take long for him to find the Wu, but the still staring competitors seemed to have followed him.

_They all grabbed the fucking Wu._

Jack groaned, taking his hand off the Wu and holding his hands up. “Fuck this, I’m so out. I’ll see you dweebs at the next showdown. Maybe your brains will come back.” He said, moving to leave again when Omi’s voice stopped him.

“I challenge you all to a Showdown. Whoever wins gets the Wu and Jack Spicer.” Omi challenged, staring greedily at Jack’s backside. Of course, he was only about 17, but it didn’t mean he didn’t want Jack Spicer either.

Jack choked, coughing. “I’m sorry, _what_? Dojo, is that allowed?” The tech genius asked, eyes wide. The dragon was barely able to answer past his own awe.

“Uh, yeah. That’s how we got Omi back from Chase after all.” He answered, getting over his shock.

Before he registered what the damn game was, he was suddenly whisked up into a tall stone tower, making the albino gasp. They were playing “Save the Princess” and Jack was the fucking princess!

Thankfully, Jack had not been changed out of his clothes. The bad thing was that this was taking forever and it had only been five minutes. Assuming he was probably going to be there a while since he could hear lots of shouting and fighting, he pulled out his laptop and set up the client call, huffing a bit.

The appointment went well, and he hadn’t been disturbed at all, but that meant that he had now been stuck in that tower room for a full three hours at this point. He could still hear crashes from down below, and it bothered him that no one was tired yet, or that was what he could tell because everyone was still yelling insults.

He sighed, going over to the makeshift bed that was in the room, laying down. The downside of this challenge was that his Helipack wasn’t working. It ensured that he couldn’t escape. And yes, he also tried his rocket shoes, but to no avail.

He soon fell asleep on the bed, laying on his back and breathing softly as he rested. His hands were laid across his stomach, and he looked like he’d been put to sleep by some spell.

So when Chase Young stumbled into the room, he thought that he would need to Kiss Jack in order to win the Showdown.

Chase panted, stumbling gracelessly over to Jack and leaning over him. He took a moment before leaning down, pressing his tan lips against the soft, pale pink ones of Jack Spicer.

Jack immediately woke up when he felt someone kissing him, gasping softly. He pushed the Dragon lord off as he sat in front of the man, the showdown dissolving around them. “Wha- Chase?” He asked, frowning in confusion.

“Oh, shut up Spicer.” Chase said rather gruffly. “We both know you wanted that.” The grumbly warlord said, pulling Jack up and back into his arms. Chase placed another kiss to the albino’s lips, smirking at the gasp that left them.

Behind them, the rest of the competitors groaned. They were beat and panting, looking away and finally getting up. Dejected, the monks slowly left while Wuya just waited for the Dragon to be done with the handsome white Rabbit.

Finally, Chase pulled away, smirking. “Come by the citadel on your next day off.” He commanded, snapping and disappearing from the Australian planes with Wuya.

Jack was flabbergasted, standing stunned for a long while before he realized just what happened and turned a dark red. He quickly flew off with his Helipack, covering his growing smile with his hand as he flew back to China for a business meeting later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's date with Chase.

Jack was anxious. He shouldn’t be, but he was.

After the showdown last week, Jack had received a letter from Chase, given by one of the crows of course, which told him the attire he should wear when he came by, and asked him to send a note back with the crow with Jack’s earliest day off. So, Jack did just that, sending that next Wednesday was his day off.

And now it was said Wednesday and Jack was freaking out.

Having been told to dress a little formal, but nothing stiff, he ended up in fitting black slacks, a deep red button up which he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and a nice black vest that he buttoned up with the skull buttons it had. He’d also switched out his usual black watch (chalk full of technology and wireless connection) for a nice silver one that looked more like a fancy watch but still had all the same functions. He slicked back his hair with some product that just made his hair look a little windblown, and slid his goggles up on his forehead, just past his hairline, he’d take them off once he landed at Chase’s citadel. He finally tugged on a nice, fancy-ish, pair of boots that he laced up and made his way out the door with his Helipack and an overnight bag that had his essentials.

On the way, he’d put on his eyeliner and drew his usual hook under his eye, humming softly as he did. And then he was standing at the door to Chase’s lair, the large maw feeling like it was swallowing him as he walked into the citadel, the door opening for him.

Inside was beautiful, as always, but now there seemed to be a yellow and pink aura instead of the usual light teal that filled the room and it caught his eyes. He managed to look away from the pools of water filled with slightly milky water with petals of sunflowers and full Bachelor’s Buttons and looked up to see Chase waiting on the stairs with a bunch of Freesias and Queen Anne’s lace in a beautiful bouquet.

A flush fell over his cheeks and he smiled up at Chase, moving to step closer. The man was in a handsome Dark green Changshan that had a golden trim and was embroidered with a golden Chinese dragon up the left sleeve and onto his chest and back. He had nice silken drawstring pants as well that looked outrageously comfortable and black slippers to match. His hair was tied back by a single dark green ribbon at the nape of his neck. He was smiling at Jack, which was a little weird, but Jack brushed it off and moved to stand before Chase, who’d come down the stairs to meet Jack.

“You look very handsome Jack. I am honored you would accept my invitation to dinner. I hope tonight is to your liking.” Chase hummed softly, smirking at Jack, and taking the slightly smaller man in (Jack was taller by a few centimeters, but everything else about him was smaller, much smaller).

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure I’ll like it if I’m with you.” Jack flattered, tilting his head a bit. It took all of Chase’s patience to not tackle Jack and take him there.

“I am glad to hear that. Come, follow me to dinner.” He hummed, giving Jack the bouquet, and leading him by the small of his back, lightly pressing into his side to stay close to Jack. Once they got to the dining room, Chase pulled out a chair for Jack at the right side of the head of the table, right next to Chase so they could hold proper conversation. Curiously, Jack looked around. He was surprised that Wuya wasn’t around.

“Hey, where’s Wuya? I thought she lived with you?” Jack hummed, gently setting a napkin on his lap as Chase settled and snapped, letting his servants bring trays of food in, in human form so it was easier. Soon the table was filled to the brim with food and it all looked mouthwatering.

“In the dungeon so she does not disturb our date.” Chase chuckled, watching as Jack snorted softly before laughing out loud.

“Sounds like a plan. Maybe if tonight goes well we can let her go with only a few hours of torture.” He laughed, winking at Chase, and letting Chase get his food first before getting his own. Chase ate first, then Jack followed, having perfect etiquette. Dinner was filled with idle chatter about what both had been up to in the last few years. Jack had taken time from the showdown about two years ago, just before the last showdown before the whole year and a half gap, to take over his parent’s company when they died suddenly and tragically in a freak accident in one of Jack’s handmade jets. It was _very_ heartbreaking, Jack had confided sarcastically, grinning at the impressed gleam in Chase’s eyes.

Meanwhile, Chase had been working on his magic skills and his strength in preparation to kill Hannibal once and for all. He’d also delved into the internet when he had time, seeing as he missed much of it. Jack offered to set up a good system for Chase and to show him how to work popular apps so he could catch up on movies and such.

After dinner, Jack was led around the Citadel, being taken on an official tour. Eventually, they found their way into a beautiful garden, now shadowed and lit by gentle moonlight from a magical glass ceiling, which saw through all the rocks above it to give way to the moon. Jack smiled and made his way into the garden, enjoying the sweet smell of moon blooming flowers and the pretty colours that were surrounding him in the garden.

Chase watched from behind Jack, just a few steps away. He hummed softly before stepping forward, moving to wrap an arm around Jack’s waist, catching the man’s attention. “Follow me.” Chase said softly, bringing Jack deeper into the garden until they came to a beautiful gazebo. On the deck was a fluffy looking bed, just big enough to fill the majority of the deck, but there was also a small table, wine already set up with a jug and two cups. The bed was covered in soft pillows and some rose petals that made Jack giggle softly.

Chase smirked at the reaction and pulled Jack to sit down on the bed, helping him tug off his shoes and grab the cup of wine before doing the same and joining him. Chase pulled Jack close by the waist and let out a soft rumbling noise, close to a purr, but more like a growl. The two sat and sipped on their drinks, keeping up idle chatter as the night went on.

Eventually, Jack stopped responding, and Chase looked down to find out why. He chuckled when he saw Jack was asleep, head resting on his shoulder. It was endearing and cute, so he decided to not disturb the man and instead move them so they were both laying down on the bed, pulling the covers over them and cuddling close to Jack, making sure the man was secure in his arms before dozing off as well.

In the morning, Jack awoke to a soft bit of light on his face, warm, but not burning. He moved and sat up, stretching a bit. He looked down and noticed Chase wrapped around his middle, the taller grumbling softly as Jack moved around. Slowly, golden eyes peeked open and looked up at Jack, glistening with a playful mirth. Chase moved his arms around Jack, pulling him closer before sliding a hand up Jack’s side and tickling him, making the albino laugh loudly.

“Wha- Chase! Stop!” He cried out, curling away from the Chinese man and panting softly as he caught his breath, his cheeks a dark red. He looked up just in time to see Chase approach him again, but this time the man seemed intent on something else.

Chase moved between his legs, holding the thinner man by the hips before leaning forward and capturing Jack’s lips in a soft kiss. Chase pulled away after a moment, only to move back in, pulling Jack close. It was a full five minutes before Chase pulled away completely, resting his forehead against Jacks.

“I do hope that was a compelling enough argument for you to stay with me today.” Chase said, chuckling softly at Jack’s blissful expression. “I shall take that as a yes.” He hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to Jack’s temple before pulling away and moving off the bed. “Come, let us have breakfast.” He said, walking off.

  1. It took Jack a moment, but he quickly hurried off the bed and after Chase, laughing gleefully.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 was requested by lauryn2558! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also planning to take Commissions or whatever for free. I just want to write, lol. However, I won't always accept a plot/request. If you have one, send it to me via tumblr at zoiasks! Through the asks function is preferred, but they will be posted here, so give me your AO3 user so I can gift it to you!


End file.
